extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Assyria
General Information Ashurist|culture = Assyrian (Mesopotamian)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|capital = Tikrit (2274)|rank = Kingdom|government = Monarchy|development = Development of country forming Assyria}} Assyria is a formable nation representing the pre-Arab Mesopotamian kingdoms. It never appears within the timeline and will only appear either by revolt or being formed by country with Assyrian as a primary culture. See also: Form Assyrian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Primary culture is Assyrian ** Is not a colonial nation ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Tosp (2271), Sinjar (2272), Aeipolis (2273), Samarra (2274), Mepsila (411), Garmakan (415), and Ctesiphon (410) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Mepsila (411) will become the new Capital ** Gain ability to embrace Assyrian Ideas and Traditions Decisions Convert to Babylonian * Requirement(s): ** Primary culture is Assyrian ** Owns a province with Babylonian culture ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Primary cultures changes to Babylonian Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Babylon * Requirement(s): ** Primary culture is Babylonian ** Babylon does not exist ** Has Administrative Technology of at least 10 ** Is Not a Colonial Nation ** Is not at war ** Owns cores provinces: Baghdad (410), Hillah (409), Wasit (2277), Samayah (2276), Basra (408), and Kuwait (2130) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to Babylon ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Capital moves to Hillah (409) ** Can Embrace Babylonian Ideas and Traditions Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Strategy Post Formation as Now you are have united the Assyrian Heartland. But you surrounded by powerful enemies such as and . If you control the southern regions of Mesopotamia. They are some Mashriq provinces here. Later will convert to Babylonian if you control. You may want to expand into Arabia. If has broken free of control, declare war on since they have no allies. But if splits into and , you will have no choice but to expand into Arabia. Once you have controlled some of parts of Arabia, convert them to your faith to avoid Unrest. Once is weakened, you may want to take the Persian gulf provinces from and annex their vassals from then. But they are very likely to rival you if you do so. Religion Your state religion is Jewish. But after the formation of Assyria. the event "Return to the Old Ways" will fire to have the option to Convert to Ashurist. or you may refuse to convert. (You may want to convert if you do. But it will difficult for you if you convert.) They are some Zoroastrian province to deal with. But they have -2% Local Missionary Strength province bonus. Make the conversion so much longer. (Which is not good.) But some South Arabian province you conquered. They +2% Local Missionary Strength province bonus. Make the conversion much faster. Culture Your primary culture is Assyrian. There are some Mashriq provinces on the South Mesopotamia. This culture is in Arabic culture group. If they succeeded broken away from you. The country know as will appear. If you control the South Mesopotamia for a long time. The Babylonian culture will appear. Which will allow you to convert to Babylonian via decision. And form a if you are Babylonian culture. The "Mass Deportation" event will make this much easier for you to convert it to your own culture. But be warned. The province culture changed into Assyrian will get you +2 National Unrest if you control. and will affect your country. Which will expire for 5 years. You may want choose the second choice to avoid Unrest. But a higher development province will make the useful target for you to convert it to your own culture. A lower development province will be absolutely useless for you to convert it to your own culture. Otherwise you will get a +2 National Unrest if you do. Assyrian ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -15.0% Construction Cost ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier * Ambition: ** -20.0% Fort Maintenance Modifier * Ideas: ** Heirs of Ashurbanipal: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Assyrian Homeland: *** +50.0% Enemy Core-Creation Cost on us ** Nestorian Church: *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** End the Assyrian Diaspora: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Tigris and Euphrates: *** +20.0% Trade Range ** Mesopotamian Thinkers: *** -10.0% Advisor Cost ** Assyrians in Exile *** +15.00 Global Settler Increase Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Mesopotamian countries Category:Ashurist countries Category:Assyrian countries Category:Formable nations Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Near East countries Category:Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Formable Only